1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interconnection structure for bonding a semiconductor device to a substrate, and more particularly to an interconnection structure for simultaneously performing under-filling in bonding the semiconductor device to a supporting board or to the substrate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional interconnection structure for bonding a semiconductor device to a substrate is known as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. Reference numeral 1 denotes a semiconductor chip which is provided with a plurality of solder balls 2 at the lower part thereof. The plurality of solder balls may be substituted by solder bumps. An under-fill region 4 is formed at an outer circumferential surface of the solder balls 2 formed between the semiconductor chip 1 and a printed circuit board 3.
In the semiconductor device having such a construction, the semiconductor chip 1 is bonded on the printed circuit board 3 by heating or by pressing. Thereafter, an epoxy molding compound (not shown) is injected to the under-fill region 4 by using a nozzle 7 as shown in FIG. 1B. Then, the epoxy molding compound flows into the under-fill region 4 to perform under filling, thereby completing a flip chip package or a chip scale package.
However, for the purpose of bonding the semiconductor device, since the interconnection structure as constructed above adapts a method of injecting the epoxy molding compound between the semiconductor chip and the printed circuit board, forcibly or by using a force of gravity, the following problems may arise.
First, since any air bubbles included in the substance injected between the semiconductor chip and the printed circuit board are not easily removed, cracks may occur in the under-fill substance and solder balls(bumps).
Secondly, since the substance injected between the semiconductor chip and the printed circuit board does not constantly maintain its bonding force, a reliability of the product is degraded, and a short circuit may occur.
Thirdly, because a step for under filing must be additionally performed, the entire process is complicated, causing an increase in production cost and a decrease in productivity.